MISSION FOR THE TRUTH
by i-love-drippy-to-death-hellyea
Summary: When Hermione's parent's provide for the three to go to New York for the summer, they find a very disturbing secret about Harry. PLEASE RR!
1. THE WAY THERE

NOTICE*** this is my first story so don't be all like 'oh, u suck' in your review. Thanx  
MISSION FOR THE TRUTH  
THE WAY THERE  
  
"America, here we come!!" Ron screamed as they were walking threw the terminal. Harry still can't believe the fact that the Dursley's let him go, probably the fact they won't have to see him for another 2 months. Hermione's parents were providing the money to let the three of them go on a trip to America this summer. "America, Harry, can you believe it?" Ron asked. "Yea Ron, that's like the 10th time you asked today"  
"Well I can't help it if I'm excited. I am just happy to get out of that house. And for two months!"  
"Ron, you keep saying that too!"  
"I DO NOT!! TAKE IT BACK!"  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR FREAKIN MOUTHS!! I HAVE A HEADACHE!!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs while slapping them both on the head.  
"NOW WE WILL ALL BE SILENT IN THE PLANE OR I WILL EAT YOUR FREAKIN HEADS!!!!!!!!"  
"Sorry Hermione.." Harry and Ron said together. When she turned around, they both tired to keep from laughing.  
  
****** While reading on the plane, Hermione glanced up at Ron who had a rather disturbing look on his face.  
"What's wrong Ron?"  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!! "  
Ron then ran down the isle looking around, then opened, went inside, and shut a door really fast.  
"What was that all about?!!" Harry asked Hermione, after being woken up by Ron's screeching.  
"I have no clue..oh wait!.oh no.."  
"What?"  
"Remember that we ate lunch at the airport?"  
"Yea."  
"Well."  
"SPIT IT OUT GIRLY!!"  
"Well you and I ate from Arby's...Ron ate from Taco Bell"  
"OH CRAP!!! Literally..."  
Then a very pleased Ron came out of the bathroom, along with a very funkalicious smell.  
Then while the flight attendants were passing out, Ron said,  
"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Even if you had a gas mask.."  
  
******  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all looking out the window while arriving in New York. Lights, billboards, and hobos were everywhere. While walking through the terminal, they were all looking around at the shops, when suddenly stopped dead in his tracks  
"What is it Harry?" they both asked.  
"Please tell me I'm hallucinating." Then both Ron and Hermione look in the direction of Harry's sight, and can't believe what they are seeing.  
"HOLY CRAP!! " Ron screamed.  
"Oh my.." Hermione said.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Harry said.  
"Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone" Ron read aloud while picking up the book from the shelf.  
"What is this a joke?" Harry asked with astonishment. "Well, " Hermione said while snatching the book from Ron, "Whatever it is it has everything about you in it. Harry, this is your life to the very last detail."  
"Bloody hell.." Said Ron while snatching back the book from Hermione and flipping through the pages."HEY! THIS ISN'T JUST ABOUT HARRY! THIS IS ABOUT US TOO!!"  
"Lemme see that..." Hermione said while snatching back the book, " well well well.. So you didn't like me when you first meet me? Why didn't you tell me?!"  
Ron, looking embarrassed said, "Well how are you supposed to tell someone that they're annoying, bossy, to talkative-"  
"That's enough. I have to go to the bathroom."  
"Wait Hermione"  
"I SAID I HAVE TO PEE!!!!!"  
  
(AN HOUR LATER)  
  
"After long consideration," Hermione said coming out of the bathroom,"I have come to the conclusion that .I want to kill Ron, or just hurt him severally."  
"Well you knew that before you read the book. Now it doesn't matter what he thought of you then. He is friends with you know and that's all that matters"  
" Well, I guess your right.but he is still a freaking jerk."  
"You know, I am right here" Ron said with his hands in the air  
"Really?" Hermione said."Well that explains the smell"  
They then all started walking to the baggage claim and then to the parking lot where they would meet Hermione's parents and head off to the hotel.  
  
AND THIS IS THE FIRST PART OF (HOPEFULLY) MANY CHAPTERS IN  
MISSION FOR THE TRUTH  
PLEASE R/R THANX A BUNCH  
=^.^= 


	2. WHY?

MISSION FOR THE TRUTH WHY?  
  
"Who would want to write a story about YOUR life?" Ron asked Harry while they were all sitting in their hotel room. "My life is much more interesting."  
"Is not. And I have no clue why someone would want to write a story about me. And how would they get this information? This is way to Twilight Zone." "Well," Hermione joined in,"It would defiantly have to be someone within the witch and wizarding community. No muggle could obtain information like that." " Or it could be something from another planet. Harry, you haven't had anything stuck up your butt lately have you?" Ron asked. "Um, no Ron I really doubt it. Now, who did it say wrote the book?" "Ummmmm." Hermione was looking, "oh here it is. It says J.K. Rowling." Harry though to himself. Why is this happening to him? Isn't his life strange enough? "What we have to do," Hermione suggested, " Is find this J.K. Rowling." "AND KILL HER!!!" Ron yelled. "Ron! Don't get carried away!" Harry said," No, we're not going to kill her, we're going to ask her why." "TO THE INTERNET!!" Hermione said.  
~*~  
  
After they all took a bus to the nearest library, and after Ron almost beat up a hobo, they were all on different computers looking for anything on J.K Rowling. "AH HA!! I FOUND SOMETHING!" Hermione yelled, and about fifteen people went SHHHH!!!! "What is it Hermione? An address? A phone number? A blood type?" Ron asked then looked suspiciously around. "No, none of those, but I did find a schedule for all of the book signings and public appearances she is going to make for the next week" "When is the next one?" Harry asked and then snatched the paper she printed out of her hands."Tomarrow.in the Books N' Stuff on 23rd street.at 1:30 p.m." "Well I guess we can go there tomarrow, ask her why she's doing this, AND KILL HER!!" "WE'RE NOT GOING TO KILL HER!!!" Hermione and Harry shouted at Ron.  
~*~ They next day, while sitting on the bus. "That hobo keeps looking at me." Ron whispered to Harry. "What is it with you and hobos?" "You both need to stop. Do you know what you're going to say to her?" Hermione said to them while slapping Ron on the head. "I'm going to ask her why she's doing this." Harry said. "And I'm going to sit quiet with my mouth shut?" Ron said. "That's right. Then what are you going to say?" "How did you obtain this information." "I'm going to sit quiet with my mouth shut" "Yes. Now here is our stop." They all got of the bus then couldn't believe their eyes when they saw over on hundred people standing out side the bookstore. Then Ron tried to get in front, but someone punched him in the throat. "How are we going to get inside?" Harry asked Hermione. "We could sneak through the back" And so they did. But it wasn't different from out side. There was still over a one hundred people inside. They made there way up the staircase to the second floor and looked from the balcony at J.K Rowling. Harry was thinking. He wanted to know why she was doing this and , well just why. How could someone do this and not tell them? Why would someone want to write a story about Harry? Why is Ron lying on the floor? Oh yea , the throat thing.  
  
PLEASE R/R. THANX IF YOU DO, SCREW YOU IF YOU DON'T ( 


	3. THE EXCAPE

MISSION FOR THE TRUTH THE EXCAPE  
  
The three of them watch Ms. Rowling as she gets up to make a speech to the audience. Harry and Hermione had to hold Ron back because he was about to pounce on her.  
"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming out today and making it so obvious that my books are doing very, very, well." She then waves and everyone claps and whistles." Now, if you all form a strait and orderly line, we can all get an audograph and be on with our day."  
"NOT SO FAST ROWLING!!!" Ron screamed while Harry and Hermione both slapped their heads. "WHY DON'T YOU TELL EVERYONE THE TRUTH ABOUT YOUR BOOKS!! TELL THEM YOU COWARD!! TELL THEM!!"  
"Would a coward do this.," she said while running out of the book store and into a get-a-way car."SO LONG SUCKERS!! HAHAHA!" And she drove right into the wall. She THEN got out of the car and started sprinting towards the big group of people around Starbucks, which then she disappeared.  
"Well that was rather disturbing.," Hermione said with a sigh. "Now what do we do now that we have a minor setback." Harry said while both him and Hermione were looking at Ron with evil eyes. "Well, " Ron said looking quite embarrassed, "Um. We could go on one of those fan sites on the Internet and look at her favorite places and see where she might be?" Ron then cringed because he thought he might be hit upside the head. "Brilliant idea Ron! " Hermione said with a smile. "Please don't hit me!" Ron said. "I'm not going to hit you for something you say that's not idiotic. TO THE INTERNET!!"  
  
After going to the library, and printing out a list of things Rowling likes to do, they split up into groups. One is Ron and Hermione and the other is Harry and a hobo the found one the street. "Why do I have to with the hobo?!"Harry whined. "Because Ron will kill the hobo if left alone with him, and I can't stand to be around dirty things, so have fun!" Hermione and Ron then run of in to a taxicab. "The hobo then asked Harry if he had any spare meat on his ribs. Harry then ran towards the taxicab screaming.  
  
While in the taxicab, Ron and Hermione were kissing a little. "We have to tell him sometime, Ronnypoo." "I know, my little snooky, but how will he react? You know Harry, he gets kinda weird sometimes." The then proceeded to the city gym. On the list it says that she like to swim, play different sports, as well as kickboxing, which probably isn't good if you get her mad. While Harry was running after the taxicab, he fell and got knocked out from hitting his head on the curb. He was dreaming. Dreaming about how happy he was going to be when he defeats Rowling, and then dreaming about how upset he was going to be when he realized that he is going to be robbed when he awakes because he is lying in New York motionless.  
  
VERY SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS, BUT I HAD A GOOD I DEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WANTED TO GET THIS ONE OVER WITH. PLEASE R/R AND IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL DIE IN YOUR SLEEP.ACCIDENTALY OF COURSE 


	4. CHAPPY 4

MISSION FOR THE TRUTH CHAPTER FOUR (COULDN'T THINK OF A TITLE)  
  
Ron and Hermione were on their way to the next book signing while they saw Harry riding on an electric scooter next to the cab. "What the hell are you doing Harry?!" Hermione screamed out the window at Harry. "YOU GUYS LEFT ME WITH A HUMAN EATING HOBO!! LEAT ME IN NOW!!" Ron told the taxi cab driver to pull over and let Harry in. " You better help with the taxi fare Harry " Hermione said.  
  
On the way to the book signing, there was a lot of tension in the cab. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione and saw them holding hands. "What do you two think you are doing?" The two then quickly tore their hands apart and got all red in the cheeks. "OH MY GOD!! YOU TWO ARN'T TOGETHER ARE YOU?!" Ron looked at Harry and then at Hermione. What was he supposed to tell him? He looked into his lap mumbled "Well.you.kinda.yesam." Hermione glanced at Harry and then looked deep in to Ron's eyes. "We have to tell him sometime. Yes Harry me and Ron are together." Harry's face then turned a dark shade of green. Well I wont get into detail, all I can say that the taxi then smelled like a dead body and carrots.  
  
Rowling never showed up to the book signing, so they decided to go back to the hotel. Ron was happy that he could hold Hermione's hand now in front of Harry, but he was still upset that he made his best friend feel like that. "Harry." Ron said while walking over to Harry who was watching the television. " Harry we need to talk" Harry looked up at Ron with evil eyes." You want to talk with me? DON'T YOU WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH HERMIONE IN THE BATHROOM OR SOMETHING?" Ron then took one of the hotel keys and left by slamming the door. "Look what you've done now Harry. You know, Ron wouldn't act like this if he found out if we were going out or something." She gave Harry a look and then left.  
  
Harry didn't know what to think. He was angry, sad, and kind of happy at the same time. No one knew that Harry secretly had a huge crush on Hermione. He has always wanted to tell Ron, but he never knew what he would say. Maybe he could tell Ron everything and then he wouldn't be so mad, and Ron could tell Hermione that everything was sorted out. But Harry's feelings for Hermione wouldn't go away. Not for a long time. But then again, he was happy for Ron. Ron told Harry that he had never had a girlfriend before when he first met. Ron now had something happy in his life.  
  
While Harry was deep in thought , Hermione and Ron walked threw the hotel door. "Harry, I believe you have something to say to Ron." Harry walked up to them and sighed. "Ron, I am sorry. I overreacted , and even though it will take a long time to accept this relationship, I will try. Even though it is super freaky." Ron smiled at Harry and gave him a hug. " I knew you would understand , Harry." Harry couldn't tell him about his crush on Hermione. At least not untill they broke up, or untill it was absoultly nessicary .  
  
PLEASE R/R THIS SOAP OPREA EPISODE OF "MISSION FOR THE TRUTH" *dramatic music in background* 


	5. DECEPTIONS AND LIES

MISSION FOR THE TRUTH DECEPTIONS AND LIES NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HP CARACHTERS AND THEY ALL BLONG TO J.K. ROWLING AND ALL SONGS BELONG TO EVANESCENCE, SYSTEM OF A DOWN AND NICKLEBACK  
  
After that incident with Harry and Ron, Harry wanted to go on with this trip as normally as possible. Besides the fact that they are chasing an author around New York wanting to know why she has been writing about Harry without him knowing it, as normal as it could possibly get. And the fact that Ron is obsessed with hobos, well I guess it cant really get that normal.  
  
As they were all waiting in the hotel room the next meeting with Rowling, Harry and Ron got back from the swimming pool and peeked inside the door. Hermione was singing Evanescence's "Whisper"  
  
Catch me as I fall Say you're here and it's all over now Speaking to the atmosphere No one's here and I fall into myself This truth drives me into madness I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away will it all away Don't turn away Don't give into the pain Don't try to hide Though they're screaming their name Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them Don't turn out the lights Never sleep never die I'm frightened by what I see But somehow I know there's much more to come Immobilized by me fear And soon to be blinded by tears I can stop the pain if I will it all away if I will it all away Don't turn away Don't give into the pain Don't try to hid Though they're screaming your name Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them Don't turn out the lights Never sleep never die Fallen angels at my feet Whispered voices at my ear Death before my eyes Lying next to me I fear She beckons me shall I give in Upon my end shall I begin Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end."  
  
She stopped when she realized they were at the door, and got all red in the cheeks. She quickly turned off the c.d. player and turned around  
  
"What do you guys think you are doing?" "Nothing Hermione. We just got back from-" Ron stopped and realized that Hermione was dressed in a long black skirt, a long sleeved shirt with fishnet arms, had black makeup on and had black hair.  
"W-What are you wearing Hermione?"  
"Oh, this, well, I just, well this is who I am Ron"  
"So you're dead?"  
"No Ron, just this is who I am, I should've realized that long ago. If you can't except that, then don't talk to me."  
Hermione walked out of the hotel room with a bang of the door. Ron then looked at Harry with wide eyes.  
"Why does she do this to me?"  
"Ron, she isn't doing anything to you."  
"Why yea she is!! She looks like the freakin undead!"  
"You know Ron, if she was my girlfriend, I would try to accept her new 'image'"  
"Yea, I guess your right, as always, "  
"Finally you understand that Harry Potter is NEVER wrong!"  
  
Ron then gave him a dirty look and they began to plan how they would make it up to Hermione.  
*~*~*~* After Hermione got back to the hotel room, Harry and Ron were on top of the bed screaming "HAPPY NOT-YOUR-BIRTHDAY-BUT-WE-SCREWED-UP-SO-WE-ARE- APOLOGIZING-DAY!!" Hermione laughed and hugged both Ron and Harry. "Since we were total jerks before we decided to have a kareoke night with just the three of us, and I'm going first." Ron said while Harry was getting the c.d. and stereo ready. Ron then got up in the bed with a microphone and told Harry to start the c.d. player. Ron started to sing "Spiders"  
  
"The peircing radiant moon The storming of poor June All the life running through her hair Approaching guiding light Our shallow years in fright Dreams are made winding through my head Through my head Before you know, awake Your lives are open wide The v-chip gives them sight All the life running through her hair The spiders all in tune The evening of the moon Dreams are made winding through my head Through my head Before you know, awake Through my head, through my head, Before you know, awake Before you know I will be waiting all awake Dreams are made winding through her hair Dreams are made winding through her hair."  
  
Harry and Hermione both look at Ron with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Wow Ron.that was interesting."Harry said while looking at his shoes." But I have a better song so get of the bed and give me the microphone "  
Harry got up off the bed and looked at Hermione, who was already looking at Harry. Harry knew what song he was going to sing. He put Nickleback's "Just For" "I want to take his eyes out Just for looking at you Yes I do And I want to take his hands off Just for touching you Yes I do And I want to rip his heart out Just for hurting you And I want to break his mind down Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do And I want to make him regret life since the day he met you Yes I do And I want to make him take back all that he took from you Yes I do And I want to rip his heart out Just for hurting you And I want I want to break his mind down Yes I do, yes I do, yes I do."  
Ron was looking at Harry in a way that made Harry uneasy. Harry didn't want to Jeopardize their friendship over a girl, but he has heard of that happening a million times before, He didn't know what to do  
  
DUM DUM DUMMMMM!!!!!! WILL HARRY EVER TELL HERNIONE HOW HE REALLY FEELS? WILL RON KICK HARRY'S ASS WHEN HE FINDS OUT ABOUT HARRY AND HERMIONE? PLEASE R/R AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL ANSWER ALL YOUR QUESTIONS!! 


	6. THE MISTAKE

MISSION FOR THE TRUTH  
  
THE MISTAKE  
  
Harry looked at Ron with fear in his eyes. Ron was furious with Harry and he didn't know why. Ron's neck veins were popping out of his neck and his face was turning all red. He was about to explode.  
  
"HARRY I AM GOING TO HAVE TO SPEAK WITH YOU IN THE HALL FOR A MINUTE."  
  
"Uh, we'll be right back Hermione."  
  
"DON'T TALK TO HER!!!"  
  
They walked in the hall and Ron turned away from Harry.  
  
"Harry, you lied to me. Why would you do that to me?! WE'VE BEEN BEST FRIENDS FOR EVER AND YOU GO AND DO SOME IDIOTIC THING LIKE THAT"  
  
"What do you mean Ron, I didn't do anything."  
  
"I'M NOT STUPID HARRY. I KNOW THAT YOU WERE SINGING THAT SONG TO HERMIONE."  
  
"Ron, I-"  
  
"NO HARRY. DON'T SAY ANYTHING.  
  
Ron walked away while Harry sat there with his mouth open. Harry didn't want to hurt his best friend but he also didn't want to deny his love for Hermione. Harry walked back into the hotel room , seeing that Hermione was looking out the window.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
Hermione's eyes were in a distant gaze while Harry walked closer to her. He wanted so bad to tell her how he really felt.  
  
"Harry, why would you say those things when you know that me and Ron are together?" Her eyes began to tear up while she closed them.  
  
"Hermione, I never wanted to hurt yours or Ron's feelings. I just wanted to let you know that."  
  
Hermione walked over to Harry and sat down next to him. She was about to cry her eyes out. Harry looked at her and relized that he hurt her and Ron both.  
  
"Hermione, I never wanted to hurt you, I jus-"  
  
Harry got inturupted while Hermione leaned in and kissed him. She quickly pulled back and left the hotel room. Harry could hear her crying outside the door. He didn't know what to do. He could deny his feelings for Hermione, or he could be friends with Ron. He was so confused and he didn't know what to do.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ron walked in the room, looking calmer. Harry quickly looked away when he realized it was Ron walking threw the door.  
  
"Harrry, all I want to know is why you keep insisting that you love Hermione when you know that we are together. You have everything, and I have nothing. Why would you take this girl that I love, when she's the only thing I have?"  
  
"Ron, you know I never meant it that way. I cant't hide my feelings for her, but I also want to be your friend. Why cant you realize that?"  
  
"Oh yea, just turn everything around like nothing is ever your fault. Of course I must have forgot you're 'HARRY POTTER, THE BEST FREAKIN WIZARD IN THE WORLD' it must have slipped my mind."  
  
"Ron you know that I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"Harry why didn't you tell me that you liked her? I would've understand."  
  
"No, Ron, you wouldn't have. That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't tell anyone."  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I just love her so much, and she mean's everything to me."  
  
"I know how you feel Ron. And I'm sorry too."  
  
Ron and Harry hugged while Hermione walking in the room, was wipping her eyes.  
  
"Uh, Ron? Harry? Am I missing something?"  
  
"Yeth Hermione, me and Ron realithed that we love eachother. "  
  
Hermione looked at them both while Ron and Harry started laughing histeraclally  
  
"No, Hermione, me and Harry were just making up. We're all ok now."  
  
Hermione walked over to Ron and sat next to him. She took his hand and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Ron, after all of this, I realized that I love you and nothing can change that."  
  
"I love you too Hermione."  
  
They hugged, and Harry looked away. He thougt to himself , and realized that Hermione was out of his reach. He would have to get rid of his feelings for her.  
  
END OF "THE MISTAKE" (THINGS WILL GET BACK TO THE STORY LINE NOW PEOPLE) 


	7. BACK TO THE STORY

Note: I am really sorry I haven't written in a while, things have been kind of busy, and other things occupied my mind about the story (lol Kayz and MoMo) Well here you go! I hope that you aren't mad at me for not updating for about.3-4 months .sorry again!!  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN BACK TO THE STORY  
  
"Wow! That was a fun time at Disney Land! Now we can get back to CAPTURING J.K. ROWLING!!!" Ron exclaimed as they got out of the bus.  
  
"Yes, and I hope no one noticed we were gone. We HAVE been gone for 3-4 months. It's not our fault that those meddling kids got in our way and we had to drive back in this bus that smells like Snape's room." Hermione said while dusting suspicious little leaves from her robe.  
  
"One thing is certain though," Harry said," We are going to hunt Rowling down and ask her .that.questions.. What were we going to ask her again?"  
  
"Harry, did you drink the water that was in those vases?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uh, no, Hermione, not ME."  
  
"YES HE DID!!! I SAW HIM DO IT!!!" Ron exclaimed with wide eyes and pointing his finger at Harry.  
  
"RON YOU SNITCH! IM GOING TO BEAT YOU TO A PULP!!"  
  
Ron then ran behind an ally, and tripped over a hobo.  
  
" DAMN HOBOS!! WHY DON'T YOU GO GET A JOB OR SOME THING?!"  
  
"Do you have any spare.anything.. little red-haired boy?"  
  
Ron had to control his urge not to set the hobo on fire.even though his hand was reaching for the lighter in his pocket.  
  
Come on Ron.control yourself.remember what happened last time?.  
  
Suddenly Kayz runs in and screams, "NO RON!! DON'T DO IT!!! I LOVE MR. HOBO!!!"  
  
She then runs away into a dark ally  
  
Ron looks back and forth and then runs into a taxi and drives away.  
  
..:::::^.^:::::.. (KITTY !!! YAY!!)  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron all meet up at the hotel at about 7:00. JUST IN TIME FOR AMERICAN IDOL!!! * wink wink *  
  
[I've been noticing that I've been naming a lot of 'things', and I want to say that I don't own anything except the plot, which doesn't really even belong to me (I stole it from a hobo)]  
  
Okay, ANYWAYS..  
  
The gang was lounging in the hotel room, thinking about the next plan for J.K. Rowling  
  
"We could just wait untill her next book signing is over." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Or we could put a motion censored bomb in her car." Ron said.  
  
Hermione and Harry both looked at Ron with confused faces.  
  
"Ron, were do you come up with such idiotic things? I mean, the things you say sometimes are, well, retarded."  
  
"Hey now, I am not as retarded as you think. I have a 5th grade reading level, AND I just got done reading all of the 'Magic School Bus' books."  
  
"Right Ron."  
  
..:::::^.^:::::.. (KITTY!!! YAY!!)  
  
The next book signing today, so the 'gang' (Noticing the Scooby Doo references? yea I thought so) went to the 'Books Books and Some Crappy Magazines" bookstore. Ron, Hermione and Harry were all waiting outside for Rowling. Ron was pacing back and forth, he couldn't do anything, Harry put a blindfold over his eyes so he couldn't attack any 'Homeless Devils' as Ron calls them.  
  
Rowling walked out of the bookstore, waving to all of the people clapping for her. She turned around to see Harry and Hermione putting a burlap sack over her head and stuffing them into a taxi.  
  
"WERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!"  
  
"Oh just to our hotel room to ask you some.questions."  
  
FIN OF CHAPTER SEVEN 


	8. TO THE HOTEL!

CHAPTER EIGHT TO THE HOTEL!  
  
The taxicab was quiet as they drove back to the hotel. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting there motionless, and J.K. was also not moving, except for some twitches here and there.  
  
Ron- ...Stupid hobos....instead of asking for money why not go and drown or something...  
Hermione-...maybe if I tell Ron that I have to go study at the library, he'll let me out of the hotel and I can go clubbing.....  
Harry- OH MY GOD HERMIONE'S LEG IS TOUCHING MINE...maybe tonight when Ron is asleep I can make my move...  
J.K. Rowling-...This sack smells like potato and cherry pie....  
  
*Note: I can read minds *  
  
They got to the hotel and carried Rowling through the lobby and through the breakfast buffet. Hermione and Ron carried Rowling up the stairs while Harry was yelling ant them to do it better  
  
"COME ON YOU GUYS! SOMEONE IS BOUND TO CATCH US BY THIS RATE!!!"  
  
"WELL, HARRY, MAYBE WE COULD CARRY HER FASTER IF WE HAD HELP"  
  
"YOU KNOW THAT MY DOCTOR SAID I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO LIFE HEAVY THINGS OR I WILL GET A HEMROID.... Or was that Hernia..."  
  
"You kids know that there is an elevator down the hall. I don't really like being carried as much as you don't like carrying me."  
  
"Well wouldn't that be the easy way out? HARRY POTTER DOESN'T LIKE THINGS TO BE EASY! WE HAVE TO CARRY EVERY THING TO A BIG DRAMATIC ENDING AND THEN I MUST TRIUMPH OVER EVIL...which in this case is Rowling."  
  
-[2 hours later]-  
  
In the hotel room, the gang left Rowling tied to a chair while they thought of all of the questions in the bathroom. Ron was in the bathtub, Harry was standing against the door and Hermione was sitting on the sink.  
  
"I thought this would be easier back when we first started looking for Rowling..." Harry said while throwing little shampoo bottles in the waste basket.  
  
"It isn't that hard," Hermione said. "All we have to do is ask her about the book and why she is writing those things about you and how she knows about you and your wizarding skills."  
  
"You know what? I think that I want to eat dinner first. I have been starving for a couple hours." Ron said while rubbing his stomach.  
  
"If you insist. You know that you are always hungry?" said Harry.  
  
"Yea I know but I can't help it. I never get any food for dinner at home; I am always the last one to get anything. You know what?! We should have tacos for dinner! I will make the meat and grate the cheese."  
  
"One thing is certain though, I can not cut the onions. They make me cry." Harry said.  
  
"Every thing makes you cry Harry." Hermione said while smirking.  
  
"IT DOES NOT!" Harry said crying while running out of the bathroom.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The sink was full of dishes, the fridge was empty and the kitchen smelt like bean burritos. Ron was lying on the couch with his fly down, and Harry was in the bathroom, after being in the bathroom for an hour. Hermione was glad she had teriyaki instead of tacos. Harry finally came out of the bathroom, and followed him was a stench that even a house elf [cough*doby*cough cough [lol kayz-n-momo]].  
  
"I feel like a new Harry. A Harry who lost 15lbs."  
  
"That is the most fowl thing I have ever smelt in my whole life. And I've been to France." Hermione said.  
  
"WICKED HARRY! THEY SHOULD MAKE STINK BOMBS LIKE THAT! IT COULD TAKE OUT AN INTIRE COUNTRY!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"I try, I try..." Harry said while looking around the room. "Hey, were is Rowling?!"  
  
"SHE MUST HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WHEN WE WERE MAKING DINNER!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Actually...I let her go while you guys were making your dinner..." Hermione said while looking down at the floor.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
FIN OF CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Note: I always wanted to do a cliffhanger...I don't know...maybe my ratings will go up Please R/R One more thing... again I am sorry for not updating sooner I 3 hobos 


End file.
